Was macht Männer aus?
Was macht Männer aus? ist die vierte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Anästhesist Ben, Baileys Ex-Freund, ist zurückgekehrt und erfährt sogleich von Derek, dass Eli Baileys neuer Freund ist. Derweil richtet Owen sich in seinem Chefbüro ein und wird von Mark beobachtet, der sichtlich eifersüchtig ist. Arizona und Callie haben die Stadt verlassen, um zu einer Konferenz zu fahren. Mark muss sich allein um Sofia kümmern. Alex muss einen Bericht über seine Aktion, die afrikanischen Kinder zu behandeln, schreiben. Er ist damit so beschäftigt, dass er die Zeit vergisst und zu Dereks Eingriff 20 Minuten zu spät erscheint. Derek ist wütend: Meredith hatte sich viel geleistet, aber zu spät war sie nie! Webber, der versucht als normaler Arzt Anschluss zu finden, gibt Alex einen Tipp: Er soll einfach sagen, sein Termin bei Mayfield habe länger gedauert. Alex hat zwar keine Ahnung wer Mayfield ist, ist aber dankbar für die Ausrede. Und tatsächlich reagieren Derek und Ben verständnisvoll und fragen nicht weiter nach. Auf einer Comic Convention gab es einen Massenansturm. Viele bunt kostümierte Patienten werden eingeliefert. Alex behandelt einen als Hobbit verkleideten Mann, der sich mehrere Zehen gebrochen hat. Als er April sieht, ist er sofort verknallt, weil sie ihn an eine Figur einer Fantasy-Saga erinnert. Webber ist ganz heiß auf schwierige Fälle und Operationen. Er behandelt eine bewusstlose Zombie-Krankenschwester und muss bald feststellen, dass deren Wunden offenbar nicht echt, sondern nur aufgeklebt sind. Dem Patienten Keith wurde ein Ohr abgetrennt, was allerdings noch nicht gefunden wurde. Außerdem müssen die Ärzte feststellen, dass er seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen kann. Derek will Keith zusammen mit Alex operieren, doch Alex ist scheinbar seine Karriere wichtiger als der Patient. Derek schmeißt Alex aus dem OP. Owen ist unglücklich, weil er Papierkram machen muss, anstatt zu operieren. Derek merkt das und nimmt Owen mit zu seinem unfertigen Haus, um sich abzureagieren. Mark passt nur einen Moment nicht auf, schon ist Sofia von der Couch gerollt. Obwohl Sofia sich nicht wehgetan hat, ist Mark sehr besorgt und begibt sich sofort ins Krankenhaus. Alex soll sie untersuchen, weil sie schon seit etlichen Stunden nicht geschrien hat. Alex stellt fest, dass Sofia kerngesund ist, doch Mark bleibt weiterhin besorgt. Das Ohr von Keith wurde schließlich doch noch gefunden, muss aber vorerst im Abdomen angenäht werden. Mark und Derek operieren parallel. Jackson möchte Mark assistieren, doch er darf wie immer nur zusehen. So gibt Derek Jackson kurzerhand die Möglichkeit, sich neurochirurgisch zu betätigen. Am Abend treffen sich neben Derek und Owen auch Jackson und Ben an Dereks Haus. Gemeinsam werkeln sie an der Terrasse und können ihren Frust loswerden. Am nächsten Tag nutzt Jackson ebenfalls die Mayfield-Ausrede, um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken. Bailey reagiert belustigt. Als Webber erfährt, dass Jackson die Mayfield-Ausrede Bailey gegenüber verwendet hat, bricht er in Gelächter aus. Mark will Sofia erneut von Alex untersuchen lassen: Sie hat über einen Tag nicht geweint. Doch Alex macht Mark klar, dass Sofia einfach nur glücklich ist und überhaupt keinen Grund zum Weinen hat. Schließlich wird Keith Ohr wieder an der richtigen Stelle angenäht. Jackson möchte früher gehen, um Derek zu helfen. Mark will Jackson nicht an die Neurochirurgie verlieren und lässt ihn daher die OP selbstständig durchführen. Als Alex seinen Bericht fertiggestellt hat, liest Webber ihn Korrektur und findet eine Menge Fehler. Alex ist frustriert. Dann erfahren Alex und Jackson auch noch, wer Mayfield ist: ein Arzt für erektile Dysfunktion. Am Abend versammeln sich wieder alle auf Dereks Baustelle. Auch Alex ist mitgekommen, um sich abzureagieren. Später taucht Mark mit Sofia auf und möchte sofort Jackson mitnehmen, weil er ihn keinesfalls an Derek verlieren möchte. Dann müssen die Männer auch noch feststellen, dass die Arbeit an der Terrasse im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schief gegangen ist. Musik *'Devil's Taken Her Man '''von ''Miss Li *'Tokyo! '''von ''Josh Ritter *'Cheap Music '''von ''Handsome Furs *'Dear Mr. President '''von ''Fitz and the Tantrums *'Future Starts Slow '''von ''The Kills *'Goshen '''von ''Beirut *'Hold on to Your Friends '''von ''Toro Y Moi *'That is to Say '''von ''Opus Orange Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel What is It About Men bezieht sich auf einen Song von Amy Winehouse. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Nebencharaktere * Daniel Sunjata als Eli Lloyd * Jason George als Dr.Ben Warren Trivia *Diese Episode bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf die männlichen Charaktere, die von den weiblichen unterstützt werden. *Derek baut mit den anderen Männern die Terrasse seines Hauses, obwohl das Haus an sich längst nicht fertig ist. Normalerweise würde man die Terrasse nach dem Haus bauen. *Teddy, Cristina und Lexie sind in dieser Episode kaum zu sehen. Intro Der Anfangs- und der Endmonolog werden von sämtlichen männlichen Hauptcharakteren gesprochen. Derek: ''Es gibt eindeutige Unterschiede zwischen dem männlichen und weiblichen Gehirn. ''Webber: ''Das weibliche Gehirn hat einen größeren Hippocampus. Normalerweise haben Frauen deswegen ein besseres Gedächtnis und Erinnerungsvermögen. ''Alex:' ''Das männliche Gehirn hat einen größeren Parietal-Cortex, was sehr nützlich ist, wenn man Angriffe abwehren muss. 'Jackson: 'Das männliche Gehirn geht an Herausforderungen anders heran als das weibliche. 'Mark: Frauen kommunizieren über die Sprache. Sie reden viel, das nennt sich Empathie. Männern liegt das nicht so sehr. ''Owen: ''Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir keine Emotionen empfinden können. ''Derek: ''Ja, wir können über unsere Gefühle sprechen. Es ist nur so, meistens lassen wir es lieber! Outro ''Alex:' ''"Sei ein Mann", das sagt man ständig zu uns. '''Owen: Aber was soll das überhaupt bedeuten? Webber: Geht es dabei um Stärke? Owen: ''Vielleicht geht es darum, Opfer zu bringen. ''Jackson:' ''Geht es dabei ums gewinnen? '''Mark: Ich glaub es ist viel einfacher. ''Derek: ''Manchmal ist es gut, keine Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Manchmal muss man ein ganzer Kerl sein, um sein Ego beiseite zu schieben, 'ne Niederlage einzugestehen, und um wieder ganz von vorne anzufangen. Zitate *Webber: Ähh, sagten Sie gerade "Schwerer Unfall"? Wissen Sie schon wie schwer? *Owen: Nein, noch nicht. Aber wir sollen so viele Betten wie möglich in der Notaufnahme bereitstellen. *Webber: Oh äh, verstehe. Und was haben die noch gesagt? *Owen: Wir sollen der Blutbank bescheid sagen. Wir brauchen wohl 'ne Menge Blut. *Webber: Blut!! Blut ist gut! Äh, was haben die noch gesagt? *Owen: Nicht viel. Die Verständigung war schwierig. Da war ganz schön was los. Ich hab Schreie gehört. *Webber: Sie hörten Schreie?? *Owen: Ja, es wurde geschrien. Ich glaube ich war noch nie mit einer Krawatte in der Notaufnahme. *Webber: Einfach in den Gürtel stopfen! *''(Alex isst eine Weintraube) ''Webber: Die sind nicht zum essen da! Sie beide müssen wieder Freude an der Arbeit entwickeln. Es wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, da wünschen Sie sich wieder ins 5. Jahr zurück. Dann wollen Sie wieder in den OP und sich die Hände schmutzig machen. Sie üben dann auch an einer Weintraube, um nicht einzurosten. *Alex: Sie sind doch ständig in 'nem OP. *Webber: Um andere zu überwachen, klar. Ich darf eingreifen, wenn es wirklich kompliziert wird, aber ich darf nie auf- oder zumachen. *Jackson: Ihre Technik, kann ich die für 'ne Ohrrekonstruktion nutzen? *Webber: Ja, sehen Sie das, Karev? Bei Avery kehrt die Freude langsam wieder zurück! Schnappen Sie sich 'ne Traube! *Jackson: Ja! *Alex: Oh bitte, Sloan lässt Avery niemals an 'nen Patienten ran! Er darf zusehen. *Jackson: Wenigstens darf ich in den OP. *Webber: Hätten Sie auch gern 'ne Traube? *Alex: Nein, danke. Robbins zerreißt mich in der Luft, wenn ich nicht endlich was veröffentliche. Ich muss meinen blöden Afrika-Bericht weiterschreiben. *Jackson: Er empfindet keine Freude. *Webber: Nein. *Alex: Ich bin fertig. Ich hab 19 Seiten. *Webber: Sehr gut, Karev. Ähm los, her damit! *Alex: Oh nein, das darf jetzt noch keiner lesen. Ich... ''(Webber reißt ihm die Zettel aus der Hand) ''Hey, ich mein's ehrlich. Geben Sie her! *Webber: Wollen Sie sich mit dem Chef anlegen? *Alex: Sie sind nicht mehr der Chef! *Webber: Ist man einmal Präsident gewesen, bleibt man Mr. President. *Jackson: Shepherd will, dass ich ihm bei 'ner OP assistiere. Das ist selbstverständlich super, ich muss nur zur selben Zeit mit Sloan im OP sein. Wie soll ich mich da entscheiden? *Webber: Mit wem arbeiten Sie denn lieber zusammen? *Jackson: Ich steh auf die Plastische, aber ich würd gern selbst operieren. *Webber: Sie müssen sich zwischen zwei Weltklasse-Chirurgen entscheiden! Das ist kein Problem, sondern ein Privileg! Nehmen Sie's an! *Alex: Ja, und spür die Freude! *Webber: Na sieh einer an! *Alex: Hey, wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Musst du nicht bei Bailey sein? *Jackson: Oh, ich hab gesagt ich müsste zu Mayfield! *Webber: Sie haben Sich mit Mayfield rausgeredet, bei Bailey?? *Jackson: Ja, Sir. *Webber: Hahahahahaha... *Jackson: Ich hab's drauf, oder? Oder? *Webber: Hahahahahaha... Sie sagten Bailey... Hahahahahaha... Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode